1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rubber band gun and method for use and assembly thereof, and more specifically to rubber band launching toy gun that fires six rubber bands in rapid succession, releasing only one rubber band with each trigger pull.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastic rubber band launching toy guns exist in many forms, ranging from very simple single shot models to extremely complex models capable of launching hundreds of elastic bands in a matter of seconds.
Traditional rubber band guns use a variety of mechanisms to hold a band in a stretched position and for releasing that band, resulting in the band being “fired” from the gun toward a target. The simplest such release mechanism uses a simple clothespin which can clasp down on the band and causes the band to be released upon depressing the pin. This results in a simple, yet limited single-fire pistol.
The most common style of elastic band launching gun uses a plastic, multi-toothed rotating wheel to release rubber bands in a controlled manor one at a time. Another type of elastic band launching gun uses a “step-up” action to move a collection of individual elastic bands up a series of notches, releasing one elastic band off of the topmost notch with each advancement of the action
More complicated rubber band guns include repeater pistols which rely upon a tooth wheel which spins as the trigger is depressed. These pistols allow for a rapid succession of shots, but each shot will only fire the band or bands as they are loaded onto the wheel. There is no way to load up additional bands for firing using the wheel mechanism alone.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for a rubber band gun with the advantages and features of the present invention.